Conventionally, a control device for a belt-type continuously variable transmission is known which is configured to raise a pulley pressure by a correction quantity based on an inertia torque in order to prevent a belt from slipping due to the inertia torque, under brake-deceleration (see a patent document 1, for example).
However, as applied to a hybrid vehicle, such a conventional device performs a pulley pressure correction to raise a pulley pressure by an identical correction quantity under brake-deceleration, irrespective of whether an EV mode is selected or an HEV mode is selected. This causes a problem that under brake-deceleration with the EV mode selected, wherein the EV mode is accompanied by a smaller inertia torque than the HEV mode, a secondary pulley pressure is increased unnecessarily by the correction, adversely affecting noise of a belt.